Problem: In the diagram, what is the measure of $\angle ACB$ in degrees? [asy]
size(250);
draw((-60,0)--(0,0));
draw((0,0)--(64.3,76.6)--(166,0)--cycle);
label("$A$",(64.3,76.6),N);
label("$93^\circ$",(64.3,73),S);
label("$130^\circ$",(0,0),NW);
label("$B$",(0,0),S);
label("$D$",(-60,0),S);
label("$C$",(166,0),S);
[/asy]
Answer: Since $\angle ABC + \angle ABD = 180^\circ$ (in other words, $\angle ABC$ and $\angle ABD$ are supplementary) and $\angle ABD = 130^\circ$, then $\angle ABC = 50^\circ$. [asy]
size(250);
draw((-60,0)--(0,0));
draw((0,0)--(64.3,76.6)--(166,0)--cycle);
label("$A$",(64.3,76.6),N);
label("$93^\circ$",(64.3,73),S);
label("$130^\circ$",(0,0),NW);
label("$B$",(0,0),S);
label("$D$",(-60,0),S);
label("$C$",(166,0),S);
label("$50^\circ$",(3.5,0),NE);
[/asy] Since the sum of the angles in triangle $ABC$ is $180^\circ$ and we know two angles $93^\circ$ and $50^\circ$ which add to $143^\circ$, then $\angle ACB = 180^\circ - 143^\circ = \boxed{37^\circ}$.